This is confusing
by RoxxyBoxxy
Summary: Troy likes Russell and doesn't know how to show it.


**Warning- **This is a BL(Boy Love) so I warn you now and yes I know there are a lot of those already but I stayed up all night reading fan fiction and I want to make one too dangit! Also I'm not very good in the grammar department so please correct me if needed! :P

**Notes- **I was playing Bully with my sister the other day and I felt like paying a bully and beating up all the nerds just because I can, but I couldn't find Russell and the next best thing that was there was Troy and went I tried to give him the money he said something like "You're cute but you still have to pay." …. WTF! Then another strange thing that happened was Troy was standing there and said "Stop. Thinking. About. Guys, Dude!" I got little worried about him so I went on Bully Wiki and it said that he likes guys (especially Russell) but is in denial so I decided to make a fan fiction about him. That and because I haven't seen one of him yet, I'm not saying there isn't, but I haven't seen one.

**Sorry for the long Notes. Anyways, he we go.**

Troy was confused, as usual. But this time it wasn't who or where he was, what nerd should he beat up next, what would happen if he thought too hard, what will he do in life after Bullworth, or where to properly go to the bathroom. No, this time it was about his sexuality. I mean, he's kissed his share of girls through out the years but he also finds himself staring at dangling manhoods in the gym shower and finding it very hard to look away and to stop thinking about them . And if things worse he liked staring at his clique leader's, Russell the most and if he knew he'd be beat up for sure and most likely kicked out of the clique.

Today Troy was leaning against the wall and staring in one spot, in very deep thought. His friend, Davis spotted Troy and walked over to talk to him. "Hey man, I'm bored. Wanna throw fire crackers into the school's toilets?" Troy didn't answer, he still continued to stare at the concrete, he was in his own little world. "Are you still there?", Davis said waving his hand in front of Troy's face. "What? Huh?", Troy yelled snapping out of his daze. Davis laughed at his friend and said back " Heh heh Man, you should stop scaring me like that. Anyways I wanna know if you wanna throw fire crackers in the toilets with me." "Yeah", he answered back ,"Sounds like fun". Troy had nothing else to do but stare at pavement so why not.

When they got there, there was no one in the hallways except maybe a prefect or two because most people were in class. No one to see what they were doing and tell so they had more than enough time to escape. Perfect! Davis walked to the restroom stall and pulled the explosive from his pocket. "Here man", he said handing one to Troy "You throw one in the other stall." Troy shook his head "I don't really feel like it. I'll just watch." Davis shrug his shoulders and took a lighter from his pocket and lit the fire cracker, threw it in the toilet, and ran like his life depended on it while laughing his ass off. Troy followed but with finding it less humorous. He wanted to help with the prank but something stopped him and he wasn't sure what. As he was thinking about it he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and turned too early and hit the wall of the double door entrance. And as soon as he was going to get up a prefect tackled him back to the ground and started shouting his usual insults. Something about evildoing and the principal's office, Troy didn't really listen. Now thanks to Davis he got caught, sent to the Crabblesnitch's office, and had to cut grass as a punishment and he didn't even do anything! When Troy was done he walked over to the Bullies' usual hang out, the parking lot. And there he was, Russell, towering everyone and looking left and right for nerds or maybe that Constantinos kid to pulverize and torment. Troy thought maybe he should get closer to him first. I mean all he really knew was his name was Russell and a few hobbies of his. He swallowed hard as he walked closer to the larger student and raised his hand in a friendly greeting motion. "He- Hey Russell" Troy said in a low, hoarse voice trying not to squeak. "Hello little buddy", Russell answered looking down with a big goofy-looking smile. "Umm, what's-", Troy was cut off with Russell yelling "Russell Smash!" and running after Ivan Alexander.

Maybe he was coming at this the wrong way. Maybe he needed to ask a friend for help. Maybe Trent or Davis, they knew more about finding their way in to someone's heart more than he did. But Davis would most likely keep the secret and later forget and tell everyone so is only hope was Trent. Now the only trouble is finding the bastard! He's always out and about or with Kirby in places where no one would look. "Stoopid Trent", Troy thought while looking behind dumpsters, houses, and campus buildings. He was going to give up until he heard a small squeak behind the old, broken bus in the parking lot. And there they were, limbs entwined with each other, and Kirby shuddering from Trent's touch and kisses. Much too busy in their little make out session to notice Troy standing a few feet away, that is, until he cleared his throat to get their attention. Kirby wasted no time and sprang up, not even checking to see who spotted them and zipped out almost in a blink of in eye. Trent could have beat the crap out of Troy but instead Troy hurried and yelled, "I'm really sorry about that Trent, but I need your help." Trent huffed and got off the ground, dusting himself off. "Sure dude, why not."

After telling him the situation Trent's head was filled with emotions, but above all of them he wanted to laugh the most, and tried his hardest not too and help him friend. "Have you tried gifts? Love notes? Something he likes? Just straight up telling him? Anything at all!" Troy shook his head, frustrating Trent "Well what are waiting for? Go!" Troy walked away to think some more "What does Russell like?" He knew he liked beating people up but that's pretty stupid and weird to give him a random student to hurt. "Flowers…" he thought, "Russell is a rough and tough guy… but it wouldn't hurt to try." He scurried to the Girl's dorm making sure a prefect didn't see and pick a big bouquet of flowers and went to find Russell. He looked for hours and hours and it was getting late and to make matters worse he lost the bouquet a while back. He started to give up and turn around but he hit something, like a wall. "Watch it wimp", he said looking up to see what this 'wall' was. It was Russell, even if it was dark Troy knows the Russell is the only guy he knows who is that tall. "Hey Russ" he said in a sort of pitiful way, noticing that the flowers are missing. "Troy, it true that you like Russell?", damn it, you can't trust Trent either! "Umm, maybe, well, I mean, yeah?" he stammered then looked down at his shoes and closed his eyes, getting ready for a beating. But instead he felt himself getting lifted up into the air. He opened his eyes and looked up and he was at eye level to Russell, who's face was like a tomato. Troy opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a bone crushing, air constricting hug. Then followed by Russell smashing their lips together in a not so pleasant kiss. But Troy had to understand that this was probably the first time Russell did anything like this. When he was done he put Troy back on the ground and forced out ,"…Russell likes Troy too!"

**Yes, that is the end its sorta crappy as you can see but its better than I usually type**

**Also this is my first fanfic so please that hate me after reading it. ^_^;**


End file.
